


2 Warm 2 Handle

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: A fun camping trip and even more fun times!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Kudos: 14





	2 Warm 2 Handle

**3rd POV**

**-**

It was just after their third year when they went camping, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. They’d been hoping and dreading this day for the past seven months. It was going to be fun, but it was going to also be one of the few excursions they’d go on before leaving for their separate universities.

They were going by themselves for three days. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were doing some weird crap back in Miyagi, while Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in some forest not too far from home setting up a tent.

“Iwa-chan! Why’re you making me do all the work!?” Oikawa whined as he got himself tangled in the tent for the second time.

“Do you want to eat?” Iwaizumi inquired. He was getting ready food over the open campfire while Oikawa attempted to set up the tent.

“Yes, but I also need Iwa-chan’s help!”

Iwaizumi sighed, but he knew if he didn’t comply Oikawa would keep on whining. Knowing this, Iwaizumi trudged over and scooted Oikawa out of the way. He immediately got to work setting up the tent, having it up in three minutes while Oikawa watched with wide eyes. By the time he was done and returning to the food, Oikawa was clapping lightly and praising him immensely.

Iwaizumi fought off a smile as he put potatoes and carrots into the stew with the meat.

After another 15 minutes, the stew was ready and was being ladled into 2 bowls by Iwaizumi. Oikawa was sitting on one of the stumps they had decided to use as chairs for the trip. They were found in the shed at Iwaizumi’s house.

Iwaizumi handed one of the wooden bowls to Oikawa before going to sit down next to him. Oikawa immediately took up the spoon in his bowl and scooped up some stew before bringing it up to his lips. Well, he would have. If Iwaizumi hadn’t stopped him.

Iwaizumi’s hand rested on his forearm, bringing a stop to the moving of his arm. “Yes, Iwa-chan? I kind of wanted to eat,” Oikawa said, desperately wanting to taste some of the stew which he had experience in knowing it’d be delicious.

“Let it cool down some, you’ll burn yourself otherwise,” Iwaizumi answered, sliding his hand down to his side once more.

“Oh yeah! Iwa-chan, I don’t know what I’d do without you!” Oikawa gave him a wide smile, all of his pearly white teeth shone in the bright light of the glowing campfire.

“You’d end up dead in some ditch.” Iwaizumi tried not to let any blush fade onto his cheeks.

Oikawa continued to smile as his own hand slid down to Iwaizumi’s side, where he then took up Iwaizumi's hand in his to hold.

“‘Love you, Iwa-chan!”

“L-love you too, Crappykawa…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a different story for this AU but decided against so it'd be short and fluffy. If anyone would like to see what I was originally gonna write.  
> \- FakeK


End file.
